The invention relates to a measuring system having a measuring array comprising a transmission and reception section and an electronic evaluation unit.
The use of the Doppler effect to determine the velocity of a moving object on the basis of the measured Doppler shift and the derivation of the distance travelled by means of integration is a well known technique. An appropriate measuring array would require a complicated construction and could therefore only be produced with high manufacturing costs.